


holding my breath.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, Crushes, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Malia has sex, it's with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding my breath.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



The first time Malia gets shirtless with someone else, it isn’t with Lydia.  

Honestly, there aren’t many of their friends Malia hasn’t been shirtless with, Lydia’s pretty sure.  Malia isn’t known for her modesty.  She seems totally comfortable in just a bra.  Or with a shirt and no bra, the press of her nipples against the fabric showing through her sheerer shirts.  The first time Lydia goes over to Kira and Malia’s apartment, she sees Malia sitting on the floor of the living room, her shirt in a heap next to her and her whole upper body bare.  Malia doesn’t react.  Not beyond saying hello, talking to Lydia like she hasn’t noticed Lydia’s eyes straying down to fixate on Malia’s belly button piercing, or the curve of Malia’s breasts.

Malia’s first time being shirtless with Lydia isn’t even remotely sexual.  They sit around and study, Malia borrowing and copying Lydia’s stats notes.  Lydia draws on her years of practice from studying with Jackson, forcing herself to focus on her textbook instead of the hot feeling in her gut.

It’s a feeling she knows well, by this point.  It’s a feeling she knew with Jackson, with Scott.  With Allison, though Lydia didn’t recognize it for what it was at the time.  There’s an impulse thrumming under her skin, the immediate impulse to _do something_ , to be assertive, to act.  The somewhat newer, post-Jackson impulse to go for kissing, or sex, before she lets the feelings grow over and soften everything, to make her vulnerable.

Lydia didn’t feel this for Malia back in high school, probably because she never really looked then.  She was more focused on the valedictorian race and the college applications and the lacrosse team.  Malia had wild eyes and wild hair, and Lydia only cared in that Stiles being with Malia prevented him from making another drunken confession of his feelings for Lydia at the junior winter dance.

But Allison started hanging out with and then dating Kira, and so Lydia started seeing Malia, and now...  Now Lydia can’t help but notice her.  Lydia can’t help but notice that Malia wears short shorts that hug her ass and highlight her thighs.  She can’t help but notice that Malia cut her hair, over the summer, and now it falls in loose waves, framing her face.  Lydia thinks Malia still wears too much plaid, but now Malia dances with girls at parties, too, sweaty and grinning and pressed close.

“We should do this again, sometime,” Malia says when their study session is done.  “Maybe next time, you can ditch the shirt, too.  It’d be way more fun for both of us.”

“We’ll see,” Lydia says, but she reads the grin in Malia’s eyes.  She takes it for exactly what it is.

* * *

 

The first time Malia kisses someone, it isn’t Lydia, either.

Lydia sees Malia kiss someone at a party.  Lydia sees Malia kiss someone else at a party.  Lydia starts to wonder if that’s a Thing for Malia, dancing up close and closing the gap after an hour or two of comfortable body rubbing.

Lydia doesn’t blame her for it, or think it’s a problem.  She just also wishes it were her.  Sometimes, Malia’s eyes search the party and find Lydia, lingering for a moment, and Lydia thinks for just the briefest moment that Malia maybe wishes it were her, too.

If there’s one thing Lydia doesn’t have a problem with, it’s making out in public.

She does have a problem with dancing, though.  Namely, she doesn’t do it unless she has to.  So there’s no kissing Malia because there’s no dancing with Malia.  There’s only dancing around each other, sharing looks across the room and Wondering.

When the wondering finally ends, it isn’t at a party, or a club, or a bar that they’re all too young to drink at.

Lydia’s at Malia’s.  Malia billed it as movie night with her and Kira.  Kira texts just before Lydia heads out to tell her she’s cancelling, but Malia should still be around, so Lydia changes her outfit and applies the deepest red lipstick she has.  

It’s just Lydia and Malia, sitting at the center of the couch, their thighs so close they’re almost touching.  Lydia’s breathing is shallow and her skirt is short, and Malia keeps glancing at Lydia out of the corner of her eye.

Halfway through the movie they’re both only pretending to watch, Malia’s right hand falls to rest on Lydia’s thigh, and Lydia Knows.

When Malia presses her lips against Lydia’s the first time, Malia’s solid and sure.  Experienced.  The kiss is a little wet, admittedly, though that makes sense, considering the fact that Malia learned to kiss on Stiles.  Malia is focused, though, knows exactly what she wants and goes for it.

Malia’s got a top on, this time, but not a bra.  With her free hand she brings Lydia’s up to cup her breast, Lydia’s hand feeling how hard Malia’s nipples are through the thin fabric of the shirt.  Lydia’s heart beats fast at the _slickslidetug_  of her bottom lip between Malia’s, and when Lydia pulls away, her lipstick smudges Malia’s lips red, the color standing out vividly against Malia’s puffy lips.

“I know you have lipstick that doesn’t do that,” Malia complains later when she sees it in the mirror in the bathroom.  “If anyone can make lipstick not do that, it’s you.”

Lydia pulls out a makeup wipe from her purse and cleans the lipstick off her own lips before she grabs her favorite tube of matte, liquid lipstick.  She applies it effortlessly, looking at the mirror over Malia’s shoulder.

“Of course I have lipstick that doesn’t do that, sweetheart,” Lydia says.  Malia stares at the tube of lipstick, reading the writing on the side that shouts _smudge-proof_.

“Someone was optimistic,” Malia says as she grabs at Lydia’s purse for her makeup removing wipes.

Lydia doesn’t feel the need to argue that it wasn’t optimism at all.

* * *

 

The first time Malia has sex, it is with Lydia.

There are a few dates that aren’t really dates.  They hang out and they kiss and they hang out some more.  They narrowly avoid Kira walking in on them both topless, and Lydia suggests a change of location.

She knows it won’t take long to get out that she and Malia are fooling around.  Their group of friends is small.  Malia and Stiles are still incredibly close, and Stiles has a big mouth.  Lydia isn’t exactly actively hiding it.  She just isn’t volunteering information.  She does believe she deserves some semblance of privacy when it comes to who she decides to kiss until she’s ready to address what else is there.  She hasn’t told Malia she can’t say anything, or that it needs to be some big secret.

For now, though, she likes this.  She likes their time tucked away in Lydia’s room, in Lydia’s giant bed.  She likes pressing Malia down into the covers, laying on top of her and kissing her.  She loves when Malia gets her mouth on Lydia’s breasts, just the right amount of wetness and suction to make Lydia squirm.  

They never tumble down further than either of them is ready to go.  Malia tells Lydia that she never got to sex with Stiles.  They stalled out just short of it before they broke up.  So near the end of the semester, when Malia and Lydia are kissing and Malia moans and reaches for that last layer of clothing, goes to strip off her underwear, Lydia knows it’s a big step.

Lydia works to make sure Malia’s dripping wet first.  She takes her time kissing Malia.  Her mouth, her chest.  Her thighs, where Lydia leaves faint red lipstick prints.  By the time Lydia finally gets her mouth on Malia’s cunt, she can smell Malia’s arousal, can hear the way Malia’s breathing is uneven, can feel the tension in Malia’s thighs as Lydia nudges them wider.

Malia moans the first time Lydia gets her lips around Malia’s clit and sucks, and Lydia doubles down, licking until Malia’s slick is all she can taste, until she can feel Malia’s thighs trying to squeeze her head, to pull her in closer.  Lydia can feel Malia shaking when she comes, her body going taut and then releasing, her breathing going slow and even.

“You have some practice with that,” Malia comments as she catches her breath.

“A little,” Lydia agrees.  “Not many partners, but lots of practice until I got it perfect with the ones I had.”

“You’re gonna get even more practice with me,” Malia says.  Lydia’s heart thuds in her chest at the premise.  “And I’m gonna learn how to do that.”

“We can start small,” Lydia says.  “If you’ve gotten yourself off with your hand, you can figure out how to get someone off with your hand.  It isn’t hard.”

Malia’s hand drifts down to Lydia’s hip.  “We can test that out now,” she says hopefully.

“We can test that out now,” Lydia agrees.

* * *

 

The first time Malia dates a girl, it’s Lydia.

But this time, Malia isn’t the only one having a first.

It takes an entire semester and part of summer vacation, and lots of stopstartpauses on discussions of feelings.  Malia doesn’t feel safe for Lydia to just expose her emotions to, at first.  Very few people have felt safe, after all of Lydia’s high school dating mishaps.

But Malia doesn’t play games.  Malia tells Lydia she likes her and she tells her she wants to date her, and when it comes down to it, it’s an easy choice.

The first time Lydia dates a girl, it’s Malia, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
